The present invention relates generally to surgical drapes. More specifically, the present invention relates to surgical drapes for use in procedures that include the insertion of a catheter into a vein or artery of a patient.
There are a variety of different surgical drapes that are available. Surgical drapes are used, in part, to provide a sterile field during the surgical procedure. Although some surgical drapes are designed for specific surgical procedures, certain surgical procedures still require surgical personnel to modify or adapt available surgical drapes in an attempt to create a viable drape.
Cardiac catheterization and angiography procedures are surgical procedures that, due to their nature, present special requirements for a surgical drape. Cardiac catheterization is the introduction of a catheter (a long slender tube) into the heart in order to obtain information about the structure and function of the heart, the cardiac valves, the coronary arteries, and the like. The catheter is typically introduced through an artery or vein.
Typically, the catheter is introduced through the brachial artery to determine the pressure within the heart, determine abnormalities in the structure of the heart, and the like. A typical direct brachial approach is performed by a transverse incision made at the top of a patient's right arm. During the surgical procedure, the catheter is manipulated by the surgeon through the artery into the heart.
There are other similar surgical procedures wherein a catheter or the like is inserted through an artery or a vein, such as, for example, direct percutaneous femoral procedures.
Currently, disposable, non-woven and reusable woven surgical drapes are used to create a sterile field for cardiac catheterization and angiography procedures. Typically, two or more surgical drapes are utilized to provide such a sterile field. The surgical drapes are utilized in conjunction with a smaller aperture drape that is superimposed over a point of catheter entry on the patient. For example, a surgical drape set up for a cardiac catheterization procedure would be two 3/4 sheets, two 1/2 sheets, and an additional draping applied to cover up possible gaps. Presently, drapes are spliced together at the operative site, or some other place on the sterile field. Catheter clips are anchored to tie off arteries and the surgeon attempts, to the extent possible, to position them at various places on the drape.
Of course, the fact that currently available surgical drapes require the use of multiple drapes during cardiac catheterization and angiography procedures presents a number of problems and concerns. Furthermore, the use of a multiple number of drapes presents excess draping that may interfere with the surgeon and other surgery personnel during the surgical procedure. Moreover, problems are encountered with typical surgical drapes due to the fact that catheters must be inserted within the artery, maintained in position, and manipulated by the surgeon during the procedure.
An additional concern with respect to the use of surgical drapes during these types of surgical procedures is the ability of surgical personnel to view the instrumentation console. Still further, a concern with a typical surgical drape, is the ability of the surgeon to position surgical equipment near the operative site.
There is therefore a need for an improved surgical drape directed to procedures such as those wherein a catheter is inserted in a vein or artery of a patient.